


Our Story

by Jaeckle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Lesbians, Longing, Mutual Pining, Nathalie's feelings are super super strong, OC, Original Character(s), Pining, Useless Lesbians, a ton of Greys Anatomy references, ocxcanon, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: The love story of April and Nathalie.April transfers from Seattle to France, on the plane ride she met Nathalie! And the rest is history.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Nathalie Sancoeur/Original Character(s), nathalie Sancoeur/April Reed (OC)
Kudos: 8





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the story of April and Nathalie! It's a bit short, but they will get longer I promise!
> 
> I hope you enjoy their story!

_This hospital is my life. I was raised here, my family is here, and now I work here. And I used to worship this hospital. But bad luck tends to follow every surgeon, RN, or CNA in this place._

"I just need help transferring to another hospital." April sat at the chief's desk, fiddling with her fingers and trying to maintain eye contact with the man. The chief looked genuinely upset, a disappointed pout forming on his lips and his eyes..."April, you're our best neurosurgeon!" _Yes, I know_ "I have an offer from Paris, France, and I want to take it and go! I want to travel to another continent completely and live there. Sir, I know I'm the best, but you sh—" His hand raised to silence her. "I'm proud of you, April. I'm not mad at you! I'm supposed to be watching our little birds leave the nest, it's just. I practically raised you, April. It's hard for me to see you go. But I'm proud of the person you've grown up into. Go to France! Blow their minds, make this hospital look good. Make me proud, April." A large grin grew on April's visage "I won't let you down, Chief! I'm leaving tomorrow, so, I guess this is goodbye?" She wrapped her arms around the chief of surgery, "you represent this hospital. Please do your best over there! We're all counting on you."

And now she was here, approaching the airport to leave the states...All she can think about now was her new life in France. The new relationships, the different atmosphere, the beautiful sights! It all excited her to no end. What didn't excite her? Boarding the plane.

Before April could even lift her luggage up over her seat, her arms and legs started to shake convulsively. Horrid anxiety flowing throughout her entire body as she tried relaxing down into the plane's seat. First-class, that's what the chief bought her. And yet April couldn't stay comfortable, in fact, she felt sick to her stomach. April tried calming her neverending nerves by picking at her fingernails but found it was fruitless. Her hands were shaking aggressively, and the plane hasn't even lifted off! And most of the passengers were laughing and talking amongst themselves so gleefully. Saying something regarding 'The Agrestes' and 'famous' but whatever, it was probably just all about somebody in France and they were excited to buy merchandise or something. But then suddenly everyone on the plane was silent and she saw the silhouette of a figure sit next to her. A young man maybe fifteen or sixteen years old with flaxen hair and enormous green eyes smiled kindly at her. She feigned a calm smile, but he caught onto her act immediately.

"Are you okay ma'am? You look scared." April chuckled nervously and nodded "I am scared, I haven't had the best experiences with planes, but I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." He bowed his head, "you're a surgeon?" Oh! He was looking at the I.D. she was grasping in her hands, gently rubbing the laminated paper in between her fingers. "Yeah, uh, Neurosurgeon. Dr. April Reed." She handed him the laminated card and the blonde sat back in his seat "why are you going to France when you had such a good position at...Manon Hospital in Seattle? You were head of neurosurgery?" A woman sat next to the pair, she looked maybe a year or two older than April. "Well, it's not I didn't enjoy working at that hospital, hell. I practically grew up there. But I don't feel safe working there anymore, and I feel like I need a completely new start before I can even think about going back to Seattle." The woman sitting next to to the boy turned to him, her expression seemed stern but also soft at the same time...Her eyes were a beautiful blue as they gazed tenderly toward the two who were chatting. "Adrien, your teacher sent us the class assignment from earlier today. It will probably be a good idea for you to start on that now so you have less work to do later." She must be his mom! 

"Oh, by the way, my name is Adrien Agreste," Adrien said with a smile.

And just as the boy turned to work, she found that talking to him kept her anxiety away. She hadn't realized the plane had taken off! 

Nathalie felt a bit distracted, trying to shake her mind free of questions or thoughts she had about the woman sitting just a person away from her. It was strange to her. She was normally so composed and so focused but for some reason she still found her gaze distancing from her work and toward April. 'She's coming to France?' Nathalie thought as she quickly brought her eyes back to the glowing screen of her IPad. "Where are you planning to work, April?" She asked and eventually peered upward from her tablet, giving herself an excuse to look up at the brunette.

"Saint Louis Hospital," April answered after withdrawing her eyes from the anatomy book she buried her attention in. "That's pretty close to where I work most of the time, I guess we'll be running into each other quite a bit, huh? I'm Nathalie." The woman held out her hand across Adrien's lap and April took it, flashing Nathalie a timid smile. "Why were you both in the states?" April asked as she went back to her book, "Adrien had a three-day photo shoot scheduled. Normally, I go with him in the place of his father, Gabriel Agreste." Nathalie replied, and April shifted her eyes back up from her book, staring blankly at the seat ahead of her. 'Gabriel Agreste...Gabriel Agreste...' Her brows furrowed in frustration when she realized she actually had no idea who the man was, "um. I know this sounds absurd, maybe I've just been so absorbed in my medical studies or my job. But I genuinely don't know who Gabriel Agreste is."

A snort erupted from in between the two, "that's a first," Adrien muttered. 

"Well, is it really that surprising, though?" April crossed her arms, "I spent so many years in medical school. By the time I got out, I hadn't known how to talk to another person. Normally, at least! Does it _really_ surprise you?" The woman across from her giggled, "you won't be able to hear about anyone else BUT Gabriel Agreste when you get to France." Nathalie eyed the book splayed out in April's lap, "oh and you want to steer clear of the Akumas." Adrien warned, okay now April was really confused. "What the hell is an Akuma?" 

"I don't think I want to go to France anymore," April groaned, massaging her temples. This was all a lot to take in, and her head could absorb a ton of information. "Well other than that it's pretty great! Most of the people you meet are pretty nice!" Adrien attempted to comfort her, which did help a lot, but still. What the hell.

When you are so caught up in your books, studies, and work. You don't really have the time to make friends. Talking to people had been April's Achilles heel. She was terrible at it, but making friends at the hospital she worked at was incredibly easy. All April had to do was tell an intern that they could assist with surgery or help with a critically injured patient. And they'll eat out of the palm of your hand their entire internship. April learned that trick from her own superiors, they treated her the same way. That's just how it was. 

But here she was.

Late in the night, smiling and whispering to Nathalie from across Adrien who was a relatively deep sleeper. "Have you ever traveled out of the states?" There was a hum in the back of Nathalie's throat when she proposed the question. Those blue eyes gazing far into her deep brown ones, they seemed to glow in the dark. How mysterious, but oh so beautiful. "No, with my schooling and all that's been going on. I haven't been able to get out of my own town much at all. This is the first time I've ever been on a plane in forever." 

"How come?"

"Well, there was a horrible plane accident a few years back when I was a junior resident. I lost a few of my friends, that's why I've been shaking this entire plane ride." April laughed anxiously, fiddling restlessly with her thumbs. "I can't sleep, it's cozy in here, but the fact that I'm on a plane terrifies me to death."

Suddenly, Nathalie's hand reached out to gently caress her cheek. She could tell from how Nathalie's fingers lazily grazed over her skin, that she was tired. "You need to go to sleep," April said, but she could see the smile in Nathalie's eyes. 'Please don't go to bed yet. I know it's late, and I see that you're tired, but please don't. Not yet. I want to hear your voice.' April heard that hum from Nathalie's throat. "I'm tired, but I want to know more about you." She whispered and that left April baffled. 'She wants to learn more...About me?! WHY?!' Okay, now her heart was hammering in her chest. Why did this absolute goddess of a woman want anything to do with her, at all? 'It feels like we've known each other an entire lifetime, but it's only been a few hours.' She thought, watching Nathalie's tired eyes eventually close. "We can talk more tomorrow," April murmured soothingly.

===

When did she fall asleep? When did Nathalie switch seats? April woke up to Nathalie's sleeping figure next to her own and she noticed Adrien on his phone across from them. "Adrien," April grumbled while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "when did the seat switch happen?" The tone in her voice was obviously playful, and he smiled back at her. "In the middle of the night, when you fell asleep. I woke Nathalie up and made the switch. I overheard you two talking for a while after you thought I fell asleep. Guess I thought that you wouldn't mind waking up next to her," his eyes brightened "was I right?"

"Well you're not wrong," April mumbled. There was a feeling in her chest. Something about Nathalie made her feel incredibly safe. She fell asleep on a PLANE! Because Nathalie was there with her! Her eyes studied the features that she was adorned with, her porcelain skin looked so soft. That raven hair, she just wanted to run her fingers through it. Nathalie's lips...Cute and pink, April bit the bottom of her own lip, what she would give to kiss them. 'I want to wake up to this every single day.' Then, Nathalie's blue eyes met her own.

Nathalie was drowsy, gently rubbing her eyes and stretching out with a loud yawn. "Good morning Nat," April cooed and she watched as Nathalie's face flushed red at the nickname.

The rest of the plane ride was full of chatting between the two, once in a while, Adrien would butt in and include a comment of his own. April didn't mind, though, she felt like she just gained two new friends and she wasn't even in France yet. 

"Hey give me your number," Nathalie suddenly said holding her phone out and her empty hand outstretched towards her. "And I'll give you mine." The action was incredibly sweet, she was a little ashamed to admit this had never been a thing she's done before. Only in senior high and once in college, but since med school and her extensive work, she hadn't given out her number to anyone. 

When she handed Nathalie's phone back to her, she could see her change the name. Heart emojis? Oh goodness, her own heart was pumping faster. Peering down at her phone, Nathalie had edited her own name as well.

😘Nathalie😘

And on Nathalie's phone

💕April💕

The more she stared at the name on her phone, the stronger that feeling in her chest got. What is going on? Was she dying? Is this some sort of weird limbo?

Or...

She peered up to Nathalie who was smiling down at her. 

Was this heaven?


End file.
